


Never Trust a Hairbrush

by nynxisme



Series: My Little Sparrow [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Found Family, Parent Eda, Sparrow AU, amity just wants to be like her owl mom, i have decided that there are many storage closets in the owl house, why? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nynxisme/pseuds/nynxisme
Summary: Amity needs help brushing her hair. Thankfully, Owl Mom is there to help.
Series: My Little Sparrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917406
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	Never Trust a Hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

> a shorter fic, but i had the idea and i really wanted to write something and i just kinda write until i feel like i find a good stopping place so.
> 
> amity is around 9 years old in this fic
> 
> criticism appreciated!!

“Edaaa!” Came a call from upstairs, causing Eda to pause and look up from her cookbook and pile of ingredients. She hesitated, holding the animation potion above the ingredients before a second call from upstairs came and she put the potion down, giving the ingredients piled on the counter a glare like this was their fault.

“Coming!” She called back as she headed up the stairs, muttering about food needing to make themselves for once before she stopped in front of the bathroom door, which she assumed Amity was due to the light shining out of it.

She gave the door a knock, hearing a muttered “come in” before she cracked it open and, well. What she saw wasn’t what she was expecting.

Amity stood there, her face red with irritation and an annoyed look on her face, with a brush stuck in her hair. Eda probably would’ve burst into laughter two years ago, but an irritated and annoyed Amity was not an Amity she wanted to mess with.

As it was, she still couldn’t help grinning slightly at the absurdity of it.

Eda cleared her throat to keep herself from laughing and stepped closer. She glanced around the bathroom before casting a small spell circle in the air and waiting a few seconds for a chair to come from one of her many, many storage closets.

She moved the chair so Amity could sit in it while Eda could try and get the brush out of her hair and hopefully fix the mess that was now sitting on the side of Amity's head. All things considered, she had her work cut out for her.

It took a while to get the brush out of Amity’s brown tangles, but eventually she did. After the brush was free, it took Eda much longer to brush out her hair to a point where it didn’t look like some kind of demon was living there.

Eda didn’t want to know how or why it was tangled that badly, and she was positive Amity would never reveal the reason to her.

As Eda ran the brush through Amity’s hair a few more times, she spoke, “Might be time to cut it a bit shorter. It’s down past your shoulders by now.”

“I don’t wanna cut it short.”

“You don’t? Why not?”

“...I want it to look like yours,” came after a few seconds of silence, and Eda paused in her brushing as the words registered in her mind.

“You want your hair to look like mine?” She asked, letting the hair she held up in her hand fall back down against the witchlings back.

Amity nodded, still looking down at the floor. Eda grinned softly, moving her hand to rustle the witchlings hair, who proceeded to let out an offended noise of protest and try to push Eda’s hand away.

Eda let out a laugh and removed her hand, letting the witchling smooth her hair out, although she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Eda’s grin grew wider.

“That we can do, kiddo. Although it’ll be your job to take care of it, and that means no more brushes stuck in hair that needs me to get it unstuck, alright?” She joked, pointing the brush at the witchling.

Amity’s face flushed, but the smile on her face grew, “That, I can do.”


End file.
